youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Lazuli
Lazuli (ラズリーちゃん,'' Razurī-chan'') is a hamster who appears in Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games and most Japanese episodes after Episode 193: "I’m Parting, Clubhouse!". Character Lazuli and her sister Lapis are owned by Maggie O'Hara. They live in Jewelry House and work in a magical candy world called Sweet Paradise, which the Ham-Hams visit frequently in later episodes. When she first meets the Ham-Hams she is excited to have new friends, unlike Lapis who doesn't think they need any friends as long as they have each other. She and Lapis play with The Ham-Hams at the Clubhouse or Sweet Paradise. Lazuli is very childish. She doesn't care about danger, for the most part. She goes through very risky and dangerous situations for the sake of fun. When she is inevitably rescued, she, instead of thanking her saviours and apologising, tends to go on about how much she enjoyed it. She is very oblivious to the harsher aspects of life and is quite unempathetic at times, which is mostly what gets her in trouble, much to Lapis' annoyance. She always has Lapis watching over her due to this. Lazuli also speaks in the third person most of the time. Out of the two, Lazuli is the one wielding magic. She is often seen mixing ingredients at her magic cauldron, in Sweet Paradise. The cauldron is mostly used to transport the Ham-Hams to far-away and unique places or dimensions. According to Lazuli, she somehow finds these places herself. She also has magical seeds introduced in A Mysterious Seed Experiment! that can do pretty much anything. Originally they just created clouds for the Ham-Hams to stand on. In later episodes, they create all sorts of other strange things. She also carries her magic pouch strapped around her at all times. It is magical in the sense that it seems to fit an infinite number of things inside it, no matter how big they are or what shape they are. Past Theory Lapis and Lazuli were discovered by Maki's grandpa in a far-away desert while he was on an around-the-world trip. They were suffering alone out there and would not have survived if it weren't for him rescuing them. There are very few other notes on Lapis and Lazuli's past. In The Sweet Paradise, Lapis tells the story of how they came from a kingdom in a far away desert. In The Sweet Paradise Disappears, Omar begins to tell Lapis, Hamtaro and Oxnard a tale he had heard about a kingdom in a far away desert. He adds new information by saying that the kingdom held a mysterious jewel and twin princesses. The mysterious jewel is obviously referring to the blue and yellow striped jewel that powers Sweet Paradise and is also the jewel that they are trying to find during that episode and that Omar returns to them. The really interesting part is the twin princesses he mentions. There isn't much point in coming up with excuses as to why he might be incorrect, as Lapis basically confirms it by quickly changing the subject after he says this. Other than that, there is no information on the subject. However, since Maki's grandpa found them in the desert with all of their equipment on (i.e Lapis' hood, Lazuli's magic pouch), it is safe to assume that the kingdom they came from is a very special and magical place. It must also be noted that either the mysterious jewel was stored in Lazuli's magic pouch at the time, or it somehow followed them to power Sweet Paradise, as it was not seen with them during the clip in the desert; this gives more evidence. TL;DR: Lapis and Lazuli came from a far-away kingdom in a far away desert. The kingdom is presumably very magical as Lapis and Lazuli already had their magical equipment when they were found by Maki's grandpa. They are also pretty much confirmed to have been the princesses of that kingdom. That is, unfortunately, all the information portrayed throughout the series. Friendships Lapis Lazuli's sister. The two have been together forever and have an unbreakable bond with each other. Lazuli is constantly getting into trouble and Lapis is always there to help her out. In Lady Lapis! she decided that Lazuli could fend for herself from then on but later thought otherwise. Relationships Snoozer As weird as it sounds, it is rumoured that Lazuli has a crush on Snoozer. She is always snuggling up to him to sleep and is always the most concerned when he is in trouble or missing. It may just be a strong friendship, though. Lazuli throughout the series never shows much sign of understanding the prospect of love. Snoozer doesn't tend to return any feelings. Notable Episodes * Lapis and Lazuli (#194) * The Sweet Paradise (#195) * A Mysterious Seed Experiment! (#196) * Bijou's Love Rival! (#197) * Zuzuzu, Inside the Dream! (#198) * It's Art, Otome's Crew! (#202) * The Sweet Milky Way! (#207) * Lapis and Lazuli Are Upset! (#209) * Here Come the Djungarians! (#211) * The Changing Mirror (#216) * The Fortunetelling Lessons (#230) * The Sweet Paradise Disappears (#239) * Space Hams (#257) * Hamha-Man the Justice Hero (#271) * Lady Lapis! (#277) Gallery See also:Lazuli/Gallery Trivia * It is unknown about her height as in some episodes she appears taller than Lapis. *Her and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Hamtaro Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Girly Girls Category:Sweet Characters Category:Anime Characters